Gyges and her crew
A twin felucca, small, gull-style, gunship; this small ship grows to be a rival force among the skies, taking on larger, highprofile targets, sinking or taking them by boarding. Quick, nimble, and surprisingly lethal, the Gyges' reputation is both hailed and feared, with very little hyperbole thrown into its rumours. The Gyges Gull-style gunship A Tale of Infamy I: Pirate Hunter First major campaign is as a mail runner and escort, manage to stay out of range enough to cripple two merchantmen pirates gunning for the clients. This opening fight after a month of quiet sailing, bloody and brutal though it was, provides plunder and gold enough to retrofit the Gyges with defences, better balloons and sails. The Gyges becomes a proper gunship, though its crew rather in distinct. A Tale of Infamy II Following Neshire's request along with Corsus' job for a witch, the Gyges sails across the bridge line, through Sal (picking up several ursa crew) to Ferra. >Zia of the Mist, cook, corsair and monk, though only when necessary; easily one of the best fighters on ship >Tevam of the Woods, Roculta of the Woods In Ferra, the Gyges comes across more than a few slavers, common and accepted in the Ferra sky, though not openly legal. The crew is divided, and when most of the human crew tries to mutiny (including the then cook and bos'n) and the ship has a bloody fight on and below deck. Most die, but the remainders (Corsus, Neshire, Zia, Tevam, Roculta) form a tight bond. Each gives oath to "Blue Jack" Corsus, most notably Zia, who waded out and turned the tide of the fight as the mutineers were about to set fire to the ship. The now-lighter Gyges hunts down a witch, and instead of selling her to slavery as the contract requested, they help her escape. She rewards them with several scraps--a map to a treasure trove, a hint as to where the stone instrument of the sky lies, and the location of several other witches. As Corsus is witch-like, and Neshire is technically a witch, though an ursa, and the crew are both sympathetic to witches plight and against slavery on the whole, they see to 7 other witches scattered around Ferra, ferrying them to the Rising Line, which carries them away out of Ferra to other sky's on a handful of passing merchant ships. This is done along with fighting slavers and other pirate ships, and parlaying with the few rare blue ships and other pirate hunters in the sky. A Tale of Infamy III The Gyges picks up more crew. They've developed a reputation as friendly to witches, which paints a target, but not a very profitable one. One such witch contract is an attempted double cross. A rumoured witch turns out to be a medua that was merely experimenting and learning medicine and nature. This medua is taken away and decides to stay on as helm and surgeon, though Zia stays as cook. > "Helmsman", "Stroke", "Vel", medua helm, cook, smuggler, tinker, wrenchbucket. After upgrades and travels abroad and between Ferra and Hila, the Gyges heads north into Waren, just in time to be embroiled in the Waren civil war, lasting the first two years of the Third Age. Throughout the fighting, the officers and majority crew of the Gyges settles. >Rifsber of the Star, (polar) deck hand, gunner, boarder, and one who loves to lie on the gull wing balloons. >Louisa Bromb, female human Quartermaster, good with numbers and a wartime thief, saved from a sinking blue ship o the line, along with three other crew who staid and two dozen prisoners who didn't. >Cordial Bal of the Stone, (black) weaponsmaster and gunner, tinker, and blunderbuss and cutlass front deck (where the long guns are) >Loen Vechgua, welsh female human, bos'n, sailor, angry and punchy, has drank several of the ursa under the table, which should not be possible. >Wash, Diego, Maxum from Blues Ship o the line fight. Garnell, DeWitt, Ardno, Sthenco, Daviena from across Waren; these are the surging crew. The Waren elders, heads of the three families, had grown restless after so many years of subjugation. Though their utter defeat at the hands of the King had never been forgotten, sensing the change in the times, they banded together as they had so long ago. Now, however, they had several ships of note rallying to their cause. Legends seemed to come out of the woodwork, both by rumour and by actual sighting. The Fortuna, long thought disappeared, was sighted for the first time in three ages (disappeared proper end of first), as was Old Sky's Rancor, and several other emerging Legends. While the civil war was stomped on by the blues, every city patrolled or protected by a legend was held, forcing the Blues to cede, withdrawing forces after Crean and Andi Mone started up their rebellions and civil wars started up a year and two into Waren's. Blues were disallowed travel through the sky, and would be slaughtered without proper papers from the Waren elders, who manages to survive, snuck and plucked out of their holds as the Blues bombarded their homes. With the elders and the majority of their families still living, their demands, of sovereign sky outside of the King's rule, where his Blues would not enter, was granted with allowances for travelling merchants and diplomats. Waren would meet the consequences for sparking the Rim Civil Wars in the last Age of Piracy, but we're not there yet. A Tale of Infamy IV: Battle Scarred From Waren, the Gyges does a tour of the outer rim lines to get away from the tail of the fighting. Unfortunately, this reveals how much the rest of the skies are fighting. After doing two loops shipping some small cargo and generally trying to avoid fighting and blood for a bit, the ship and her crew end up in Sal, stopping to visit the homes of many of the crew. The sal towns are eager for news, mostly welcoming a ship with so many of their own mixing and thriving. As they traverse through Sal, a ship skimming the cloudfloor is spotted. The Gyges follows and watches as the crash half crashes into one of the western spires. The ship is mostly empty, save two of the merchant crew who survived monster attacks against ship. Crew rescued, ship plundered. >Lucy Southile, 8-year old human girl, big eyes, very, very powerful witch already. Her spells, however, require sacrifices as added cost. >Bubs, HA retainer, avoral, protector, big daddy avoral A Tale of Infamy V From Sal to Ushua, seeking to leave the Rim as battles rage. The crew delight sin some small pirate hunting in the Ushua sky, making sure to keep clear of the Blues heading back and forth. Debates over squibbing the ship, but the crew is attached. Rumours of a haven for witches up in Damasta, and so the Gyges heads north, making its way and taking its time as it ferries goods, smuggles witches (the ship is known as the "Tinderhold" to witches, as its saved many, many of them from persecution), and stays out of the way. Or it would have, but as the Gyges arrives in Damasta at the end of the Fifth Year, they act as one more catalyst to the civil war brewing their, and once their crew meets up with one of Agatha's Blockcades (read: Lucy cuts through it like a curtain flap), They really kick things off. A Tale of Infamy VI The Damasta Civil War, or the Witch War, is the last major conflict during the third age. Of the many group battles, the Gyges engaged in: -Battle of Hartsel -Siege of Whiterock -Greythorn Clash -Seige of Edenvale -Sherkot Crunch Each was damaging, each hurt the ship and the crew, but with minimal lives lost due to the Gyges' nature, design, experience, and combat prowess. A Tale of Infamy VII: The Sherkot Crunch, where the Blue Armada pinched and ambushed several lines eastbound escorting civilian and colony ships, shredding them all--was where the Gyges met her end. Several of the main crew died during the crash, but most escaped down onto the Sherkot spire. That crew met up hijacked a Blue hunting party, piled onto their three skiffs (rigged up to carry more), and flew along the cloudfloor to Juva Damac, where the crew parted ways in proper. In Juva Damac, the crew either stayed to settle for the oncoming storm years, or else fled south to Hozavi if efforts to leave a seditious sky. Storm years settle in, and with the end of the third age come and past, bright skies and full Cary the crew fully apart, each off to peruse their own goals. -Cap. Corsus, looking to retire in Damasta/Waren -Fm. Neshire of the Eyes, off to find the remaining 6 songs of Yithila -Qm. Bromb, south to Hozavi, looking for another ship -Wm. Bal of the Stone, dead in Seige of Edenvale -Hm. , dead in Sherkot Crunch -Bs. Vechgua, retiring in northern Damac as a shipwright -Ck. Zia of the Mist, travelling with Neshire -Rifsber of the Star, dead in Seige of Edenvale -Tevam of the Woods, heading south back to Sal -Roculta of the Woods, heading west back to Lockport, Ushua, where he met romance -Diego, Maxum, Dewitt, dead in Sherkot Crunch -Ardno, Sthenco, South to Hozavi, different corners -Daviena, retired in Juva Damac -Lucy, Bubs, South east to Hila in search of a Solfala the Red Mage, who Lucy wants as a teacher (following rumour) Thus ends the Gyges and her crew. The Crew Captain "Blue Jack" Corsus and his first mate Neshire. Taviod "Blue Jack" Corsus is a barrel of a man with blue and black tattoos covering most of his body from his years in the King's Royal Guard. With the change of the ages and the loss of his wife and three children (witch in town sieges by blues, the town caught in collateral damage), Corsus left service and took up his own as a pirate hunter. He learns of witches and takes as many contracts as he can on them, not to kill them, but to learn and handle them better than a blue frigate can. (Self-taught Inquisitor) Antimy Neshire of the Eyes hexbound witch ala ness. As a cub, he found a strange stone instrument in a cave (Thunder drum; one of 8 Yithila's) and managed to coax the music into a shell (cave crab) he found nearby. Deciding it was a good reason to leave his den, he ventured out in search of stone instruments. He found the second (Surf Harp) in Andi Mone, but is driven out of town shortly after he begins to ask questions as a witch and interloper (witch bearing a bearskin, get 'im!). Neshire meets Corsus a month later as he is pulling together the Gyges. Despite not being an able sailor, Corsus and Neshire bound over a bar brawl, and the two become fast friends. Category:Notable Ships